


Permission to Hate, Permission to Love

by MetaphorCheese



Series: Learn Me [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cold Weather, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), F/F, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), Hastur Being an Asshole (Good Omens), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaphorCheese/pseuds/MetaphorCheese
Summary: With winter fast approaching, Aziraphale can't help but notice that Crowley seems increasingly on edge.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Learn Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706413
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Permission to Hate, Permission to Love

As the crisp fall air grew crisper and the last of the leaves lost their grip on their branches, Aziraphale noticed that Crowley seemed to be on edge. She spent more time in her room, and when she was outside in the lovely near-winter weather, she tensed at every touch or loud noise. 

Aziraphale also couldn't help but notice that Crowley had stopped dressing -- and bracing -- for the weather. The redhead continued to wear her sinfully tight jeans, and while Aziraphale certainly enjoyed the view, she knew that none of Crowley's braces could fit underneath them, and she could see that she wasn't wearing any over top of her clothing. This would be fine, of course, if Crowley wasn't visibly in pain. Granted, she was good at hiding it from the average bystander, but Aziraphale had learned how to tell. Something about the extra sway to Crowley's hips when moving, the not-quite-casual leaning against walls or desks or Aziraphale herself when she had to stand for an extended period of time. 

Despite her worry, Aziraphale refrained from saying anything until she couldn't ignore it anymore. She knew Crowley was dealing with something that she didn't feel comfortable talking to her about. Aziraphale knew from experience that some problems were multilayered, and trust had to work its way through each one. 

However, when she noticed Crowley massaging her hands and wrists after a particularly note-heavy class, Aziraphale knew that something needed to be done. She had learned that, while Crowley's joint issues generally localized themselves to her lower right side, particularly bad days caused flare-ups in other joints as well. 

Aziraphale gently took Crowley's hands in her own. She pressed her thumbs into the muscles of Crowley's palms, carefully spreading them apart in a careful massage. She frowned disapprovingly as she worked the tightness out of the thin, cold hands with her warm, plump ones. "Crowley…"

"I'm fine," Crowley snapped, but there was no bite to it. 

"You're freezing." Once Aziraphale was satisfied with her work on Crowley's hands, she pulled them to her mouth and placed a soft kiss on each one. 

"'S not that cold," Crowley mumbled. She leaned closer anyway, not minding a bit that they were growing increasingly late to lunch. 

She did seem to mind when a voice called out from behind them. 

"Oi! Crawley! You too busy seducing innocents to talk to your own family?" The owner of the voice, a boy with skin and hair so pale that Aziraphale assumed some level of albinism, made his way in front of them. 

"Hullo, Hastur," Crowley grumbled, pulling her hands roughly away from Aziraphale. "Kindly fuck off now." 

"I think I'm happy here. Bee isn't too happy that you've been ignoring her, either," Hastur informed her. "I'm sure she'll be thrilled to know that this is the company that you've been keeping instead of us."

"I said go away, Hastur. If I wanted to keep your company, I would have." Crowley's muscles tensed, and Aziraphale could tell that she was close to losing her temper. 

"Does this cow even know that you're broken, Crawley?" Hastur sneered, jostling Crowley's knee with his own, making her hiss with pain and irritation. 

Ignoring the insult towards herself for the time being, Aziraphale shot to her feet, placing herself between them. "Whatever your problem is, go figure it out elsewhere. I'm afraid that we don't tolerate abusive relationships here, even if they are familial."

Taken aback by the irregularity of someone actually standing up to him, Hastur stepped back. After a moment of considering the situation, he turned to go. 

As he reached the door, however, he left one final thought: "You'll regret this over the break, Crawley. No cows to protect you there."

As soon as he left, Aziraphale wasted no time. She knelt in front of Crowley and placed a feather-light hand on her knee. "Are you alright, darling?" 

"Fine. Fine. Just peachy." Crowley didn't meet her eyes. She shook almost imperceptibly, but Aziraphale noticed immediately. 

"Let's stop by your room, dear…" Aziraphale bit her lip as she carefully helped Crowley to her feet. She offered her arm to the redhead, but her arm was pushed away. 

"Don't need your help. I can walk on my own." Crowley shoved her hands in her pockets as she stormed out, Aziraphale right by her side. 

They walked to Crowley's dorm in weighted silence, their breath making little puffs of mist in the air. By the time they made it inside the building, the tips of their noses and ears were a soft pink. 

As Crowley unlocked the door, Aziraphale fiddled with the buttons of her thick cardigan. She had it wrapped around Crowley's shoulders before the other girl had even registered what had happened. 

That act of unsolicited kindness was all it took to break Crowley. Hot tears coursed down freezing cheeks as she clutched the sides of the overlarge sweater close around her. These were followed by soft, enveloping arms as Aziraphale closed the door behind them with her foot. She led Crowley to the bed and into her lap. 

"That's it, Crowley, dear," Aziraphale cooed, rubbing her back. "What do you need? Do you want to talk, do you want silence, or do you want me to babble?" 

"Babble," Crowley answered breathlessly as a short laugh burst through the tears. She placed her hands over Aziraphale's and guided them lower to rest on the sore and stiff muscles by her hips. 

"Gladly." Aziraphale took her cue and pressed her fingers into Crowley's hips, rubbing tiny circles until the tightness seemed to fade. "I must say, today's lecture was exceedingly dull. I understand that we need to know how to string words together in the correct order, but even I don't understand why we need to know the difference between a gerund and a participle if we inherently use the correct one anyway. You were quite right to question the usefulness of that information, my dear, and for the professor to admit that it was useless outside the sphere of teaching literature! I could scarcely believe it. I was thinking, though, I could bring my notes tonight, and we could have an indoor picnic here if the dining hall continues to be so loud and rambun--"

"Why can't they see me?" Crowley blurted, interrupting the comforting stream of Aziraphale's consciousness. 

"Sometimes people aren't willing to take the time to see past the first thing they notice," Aziraphale answered sadly, her voice quieter to match Crowley's. "All they choose to see is a limp. A pair of sunglasses. A waistline."

"I hate it, angel. Them. I hate them." Crowley nuzzled her face into Aziraphale's neck. "They're family, though."

"I know, darling. You have my permission to hate anyone you wish." Aziraphale's teasing was rewarded with a laugh. 

"Same goes for you, angel. I mean, I'd prefer if I wasn't on that list, but if need be--" Crowley's teasing was rewarded with a kiss. "That works too."

"Dearest, will you answer a question for me?" Aziraphale placed a gentle hand on Crowley's knee. "Have you been neglecting yourself?" 

"I… I'm not sure what you mean," Crowley mumbled, closing her eyes. 

"I know you haven't been wearing your braces, even though I know you've been hurting. It's the cold, isn't it? Gets to you like storms, I suspect. Have you been avoiding them on purpose?" Aziraphale asked softly. 

"I 's'pose," Crowley admitted, tracing a winding pattern on the back of Aziraphale's hand. "I try not to wear them at all when I'm home, see. My parents are fine, but…"

"Your cousins."

"Yep," Crowley nodded, popping the plosive p. "They hid them once. Hip was really bad that winter, had to use a cane to get around for a few weeks. They hid that too. That's where that delightful name came from."

"Stay with me," Aziraphale blurted. A deep blush came over her face as Crowley gave her an inquisitive look. "Over the holiday, I mean. I'm not going home, you see. Mother is going on a cruise and I would rather stay here than stay at home alone… but perhaps you… Oh, but you don't have to if you'd prefer--" 

"That sounds bloody fantastic," Crowley informed her, snuggling closer. "You're fantastic. And gorgeous, no matter what my dumbass cousin says."

"Don't you dare worry about me right now," Aziraphale scolded, tapping her nose with her finger. She reached into the bedside table and obtained Crowley's braces. "Put these on. I was thinking, we should go into town and see about getting some warmer clothes. It's only going to get colder from here, and I'm afraid that my sweaters aren't quite your style, even if they fit you."

"I like this one," Crowley insisted, burying her face into the soft fabric that smelled so much like Aziraphale. "Might keep it. I'm a thief, you know. Always taking things, me." 

"Well, I'm quite taken with you," Aziraphale grinned, earning herself a genuinely happy grin from Crowley. "But that means I'll have to find myself a new sweater."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I just couldn't leave this universe alone. If you have anything at all that you'd like to see in this universe, please let me know. I love writing it, but any ideas would be very appreciated. 
> 
> I hope you like this new addition to the Learn Me series! 
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
